Alphabet Soup
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Oneshot. Instead of doing her homework, Gen writes something else on her homework page. Her feelings for a certain werewolf...


Title: Alphabet Soup

Summary: Oneshot. Instead of doing her homework, Gen writes something else on her homework page. Her feelings for a certain werewolf...

**Note: Inspired by****SunSetSoItSeems's "O is for Oneshot". I was in the hunt for Ursa fanfictions and came across that. I am not entirely sure the author will read this, but credit goes where it is due.**

**And yeah, it does seem a little crazy or silly in some spots. But I find it fits.**

**Dedication: Those who adore Gen with Remus as I do.**

Gwendolyn Elizabeth Moore sat at an otherwise unoccupied table in the Gryffindor Common Room. She and her other fellow seventh year Gryffindors were supposed to be studying. She also had an essay to do. But she could not focus.

The entire Common Room seemed to be enjoying itself. James Potter and Sirius Black had talked Peter Pettigrew into building a very large house of cards with several Exploding Snap decks. So far it had not exploded.

Everyone had gathered around him, their breaths held fast, as he stacked more and more cards. Even her close friend, Lily Evans. She seemed to have relaxed a bit after finally agreeing to date James.

And even Remus Lupin. Though he also seemed a bit annoyed by the "show" the others were putting on.

With a soft sigh, she returned to her parchment. But for some reason, for some wild, unexplainable reason, some silly little song she had been taught growing up was stuck in her head.

Before she had even realized what she had written, Gen had already written the words _"A is for' _on her parchment. She glanced back up again, this time smiling.

_'Addicted. I feel as though I am addicted to you. Being away from you, I feel as though I go through withdrawal. _

_B is for Brown. I don't think I have ever seen such a wonderful shade of brown until I saw your hair._

_C is for'_... Here Gen paused. What was 'C' for anyway?

Her eyebrows nearly meeting, she continued to write.

_'Concerned. Why must you always be in the Hospital Wing? Why must you always look so ill? _

_D is for Dreadful, which goes along with Concerned. You always look so dreadful, so ill, and so tired. And scared_

_E is simply for Exhausted. Do you even sleep at night?'_

Gen glanced up at the stack of cards. It was growing higher and higher, which concerned her. She did not want it to explode and cause people to lose interest. She may not have intended to start this little alphabet paper, but she had wanted to finish it. Letting out the little she had so far had made her feel a bit better.

_'F is for Friends. Along with the other boys, you and I have become close friends. And that means the world to me._

_G is for Giggles. Despite my moods, almost anything you say makes me giggle. I am rather surprised that my giggles have not given away my feelings for you!_

_H is for Happy. Though I would love to see you happy, you know you make me happy._

_I is for' _The sound of cheering made Gen jump. But it was only because Peter had cleared another deck of the cards without any of them blowing up in his face. He reached for the new deck Sirius was offering him.

_'Idiotic! You have such idiotic and immature friends! Though I won't hold it against you._

_J is for Jealousy. I admit, I do feel jealous of you ignoring me for others. Though you do have no obligation for me._

_K is for... K is for... Kneazle. I should see about getting you one. I adore how your eyes light up when you talk about James's pet Kneazle.'_

Gen paused, smiling to herself. She dipped her quill in her ink and glanced up, making sure no one was around her.

_'L is for many things. I imagine the one to fit here would be Love. Of course, I have not admitted that to you. Would you even care?_

_M is for Moony. A charming, yet somewhat odd, nickname. It seems to suit you. Though I cannot find any reason for that._

_N is for Nervous. I think we both are around each other. The number of things we have dropped! The number of times we have stammered and looked away nervously!_

_It is really rather sweet.'_

Sighing softly, Gen twirled a finger around her long black hair. She scratched her chin with the end of her quill, then continued.

'_O is for Outlook. I cannot figure yours out. And yet I want to._

_P is for Playful. Whenever I catch you in a playful mood, I love it. Seeing you joke and be happy is the most wonderful thing about being here in Gryffindor Tower._

_Q is for Quiet. Not that it's a bad thing. You tend to get your point across better with fewer words._

_R is for Relaxed. Being around you is rather soothing. Especially after a long Quidditch practice._

_S is for Sweet. I don't think I need to go any further than that!_

_T is for Truthful. You are probably the most honest person I know. Sometimes I hate you for it. But I can easily forgive you._

_U is for Uncomfortable. I hate the times there's been an air of awkwardness between us. And usually due to something I have said. I do not wish to make you so Uncomfortable._

_  
V is for Valiant. Of course, being a Gryffindor, you have to be. And you are brave. Braver than most of the boys in our year._

_W is for Winsome. It suits you perfectly. Sweet and innocently charming. _

_X is for Xeno. There is something odd about you..._

_Y is for Yearning, and it does not need to be explained!_

_And finally, Z is for -- '_

With an explosion that shook most of Gryffindor Tower, the card house that Peter was building blew up. Most of the Gryffindors laughed and applauded, while trying to clean the soot from their face.

Gen sighed softly. Her alphabetical work was now a pile of ash in front of her.

"Gwendolyn?"

She glanced up. A soot-faced Remus was smiling softly at her. "I hope Peter did not interrupt your work."

Gen smiled as she absently pointed her wand at the tips of her hair. The singed ends repaired themselves.

"It wasn't work," she said, "it was just... stress release."

"Good." With a smile, he headed towards the boys' dorm to change his clothing.

"That makes up for it." she told herself, pulling her scorched books towards her. And she had to thank Peter.

After all, had that parchment gotten out, she was bound to be tormented!


End file.
